1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for cleaning jewelry and gems. In particular, the present invention provides apparatus for cleaning jewelry and precious and semi-precious stones with a low temperature mist.
2. Background of the Invention
For many years it has been common practice to use available pressurized steam cleaning apparatus to clean jewelry and gems on a commercial basis. This apparatus is effective and allows for rapid, concentrated, and controlled cleaning. However, the apparatus inflicts the gems to very harsh conditions.
It has been found that certain precious and semi-precious stones may be marred or completely ruined when exposed to steam. These include: emeralds, which may lose post-cutting oils upon exposure to steam thus bringing imperfections to the surface; silicate stones, such as opals, which lose moisture content upon exposure to steam and may fracture; and quartz stones, such as amethyst and citrine, and tourmaline stones and topaz, which may fracture upon extreme changes in temperature. At the present time, the only safe way to clean such stones is laboriously washing them by hand.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus which provides the cleaning benefits of pressurized steam cleaning apparatus without the undesirable high temperatures of steam.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low temperature cleaner which quickly and easily cleans and dries all forms of jewelry and gems without risk or injury to the gems or the operator.